


Half-Dead Werewolf

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: For the SterekDrabbles prompt: Drawer, Gather, Death.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Half-Dead Werewolf

With a half-dead werewolf on his bed and blood saturating his clothes, Stiles’ main thought should not be ‘this was the first time Derek has ever used the front door’.

The healing process has already started inside Derek’s body, but it’s not nearly fast enough, not after an attack from another alpha. So, obviously, that makes this Stiles’ problem.

Turning away, Stiles sifts through his drawers for his medical supplies, gathers them in his arms and dumps them on the bed beside Derek. 

“You know,” He says, “This isn’t what I meant when I said I wanted to play doctor.”


End file.
